Family Reunion
------------------------------------------------------- She got up from the bed, still feeling tired. Then again, this was her everyday. She quietly yawned. "What time is it?" She asked seemingly no one. 'Rise and shine, Kisaki!' A voice called, but not from a person. From... herself? "Good morning, Elise. Is Karma still asleep?" She asked, even though she was seemingly alone. 'Yep! But she'll wake up if you're in danger!' The voice, Elise, replied. Kisaki sighed and looked at her clock. 'Too early...' She thought. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered what day it was. 'It's today...' She thought. It was the day her family would have a reunion. 'Hopefully it won't end like last time...' She got up and got dressed in pretty plain clothing consisting of a top, shorts, and shoes. The shorts really showed off her legs, but it didn't bother her. Not a bit. It was unusual when she was back home. When Ono came over, she didn't bother to change clothes. She stayed in her nightgown, but changed later when Ono was already there. It was quite a strange relationship... And could be mistaken for something else had it not been for Ono. Kisaki, on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind, or actually notice. Kisaki came out of her room, and noticed next to her was Emiko's room. 'It looks like Emi is still asleep...' She thought, then heard something coming from Emiko's room. 'Is that... sobbing?' Kisaki thought. She sighed. "Poor homecoming queen..." Kisaki then left the front of Emiko's room and headed towards where she heard voices. She then saw Denki, Mina, Eijiro, Sero, and Ono. "Oh, Kisaki! You're awake early! Sleep well?" Ono asked. Kisaki nodded, cutely rubbing her eye with her hand. 'So cute!' Ono thought. Then she, and everyone else in the room, noticed Kisaki's shorts, which were VERY short. Denki, Eijiro, and Sero blushed when they looked her up and down. "Um, Kisaki? Are you sure your shorts aren't... too short?" Mina asked, with a worried face. Kisaki looked at herself. "No, I don't see a problem with it. Is there a problem Mina?" Something about Kisaki's eyes made Mina shiver in fright. "N-No! Nothing at all!! "Right... She doesn't think much of anything when it comes to her appearance..." Ono told Mina. "Do you have coffee?" Kisaki asked. "Oh! Here!" Ono handed Kisaki a cup of coffee. Kisaki took a small sip but instantly separated her face from the cup. "Hot... and bitter..." She pouted. "Ochan? Is my tongue burned?" Kisaki asked, sticking out her small tongue for Ono to see. "It's fine! Just a little red is all!" Ono answered. 'HOW IS SHE OKAY WITH THAT?!!' Everyone in the room exclaimed in there head. "Can you hand me the sugar?" Kisaki asked. Ono quickly handed Kisaki a bottle of sugar. Kisaki started floating it in mid air. She started putting in spoons full of sugar in the coffee. "H-Hey! Slow down!" Eijiro exclaimed. She then stopped after, like, the 50th spoon full. She started drinking the coffee like it was nothing. "Much better..." She mumbled. She finished the whole cup in less then a minute. Everyone was surprised at her sudden fastness when she said the coffee was hot before. Ono giggled nervously. "That's Kisaki for ya'. Full of mystery. You won't know what she'll do next..." Kisaki suddenly started heading out. "See you later, Ochan, Mina, Eiji, and Denki." "Huh? Where are you going?" Ono asked. "Somewhere." Kisaki answered blankly. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later. Be sure not to get into trouble." Ono said. "You're not my mother, but I appreciate the concern." Kisaki replied. "Oh, and Denki-" She turned around. "Ui wants to see you. She said it's to get your opinion on an outfit we have to wear to a performance." Denki's face went bright red. "Y-Yeah. I'll b-be there." Kisaki then turned back around and left. On the way to her destination, she thought something. 'I'll finally get to see you in a setting where there is no war or strife... grandfather Shigaraki.' ------------------------------------------------------- In the Murasame Estate, Kisaki, even from outside, could sense the tension. 'Please, don't let it happen again...' She thought to herself, entering the house. As she entered, the worst thing that could happen became reality. She saw her grandfathers arguing, her maternal one being the one to yell. Her maternal grandmother was trying to stop her husband, but failing. Kisaki's mother, Reine, was to the side, begging her father to stop. Kisaki's father, Asagi, was on his fathers side; his father being Shigaraki. They all froze once they noticed me. They knew at that moment that they messed up. "You're... You're fighting again..." Kisaki mumbled. "S-Sweetheart. Please, this isn't what it looks like. Father, apologize!" Reine told her father. "I-I'm sorry, my dear granddaughter. It won't happen again." Kisaki's maternal grandfather apologized. "It... It's fine, Grandfather Seiji..." Kisaki answered. Shigaraki suddenly came up her and petted her on the head. "Haven't seen you In so long, Kiddo. At least... In good circumstances." Kisaki started purring at his petting. "Still the same as ever, I see." Shigaraki said. Kisaki noticed something as she looked around. "Where is Aunt Mikoto and Aunt Arete?" She asked. Suddenly, a sound like a 'BANG!' came from behind Kisaki as she saw a black haired girl behind her. "Aww! Man! Didn't scare ya'! Boo!" The girl said. "Aunt Mikoto..." Kisaki mumbled. Then a girl with blue haired appeared behind Mikoto. "M-Miko! Stop with the pranks, please!" The girl said. "Sorry! Sorry!" Mikoto replied. "Aunt Arete..." Kisaki mumbled. "Oh! Hello, Kisaki! Good to see you again!" Arete replied. "Yaay! Finally I can see Kichan again!" Mikoto stated, hugging Kisaki like it was the end of the world. Then she started looking at the girls chest. "It looks like your height isn't the only thing that grew... Wait, did your height even grow?" "Good to see both of you as well..." Kisaki politely said. "Big sister..." Kisaki heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a petite looking girl with short white hair and blue eyes. "Good to see you're back..." "Rin..." Kisaki mumbled. She started to notice something in her younger sister's eyes. "I... I missed you a lot..." Rin blushed slightly. "I... I missed you too, Rin...ny...." Kisaki mumbled. She saw Rin's eyes light up with happiness. "So, ya' ready for our family reunion, Kiddo?" Asagi asked. Kisaki nodded. "I have been waiting for this for... a long, long time..." "Well, we'll get to it. Let's wait for Arete to do her magic." Asagi said. "Magic? I thought it was her quirk..." Kisaki looked confused, bearing a cat mouth. "I mean- Yes, I mean her quirk. Magic is another word I use for it. Put it in your dictionary, if you will." Asagi replied. Kisaki nodded. "O-Okay. Come here for a second, Shigaraki." Arete said, going with Shigaraki to a room. About 5 minutes went by and the door to the room opened. Out of the room, came a different looking man; a handsome man with silver hair. "Kisaki, how do I look?" The man asked. "You look good, Grandfather Shigaraki." Kisaki said. "How about we go now, dear? We can go to your favorite sweets shop." Reine asked. Kisaki hair immediately stood up. Asagi chuckled. "The same as always, I see." "Let's go, Kisaki. We don't want to keep the sweets waiting." Shigaraki chuckled. "But, sweets don't wait..." Kisaki said, comically. Everyone in the room laughed at Kisaki's absentmindedness and disability to understand sayings, while she just looked at them, comically missing the point. ------------------------------------------------------- "Yummy..." Kisaki muttered, eating her cake as if it was nothing. Shigaraki chuckled. "Looks like you're the same as ever, Kisaki." He petted her head. Kisaki purred. "Thank you, grandfather Shigaraki. Though, I don't know what that means." Kisaki looked a bit confused. Shigaraki just chuckled. "See? Same as always." "Dad, stop teasing her." Asagi said. "Come on, son. Let me at least have fun with my granddaughter." Shigaraki continued to pet Kisaki. "Dear, just let him. It's the first time in forever since he got to do that." Reine smiled. "U-Uh, fine." Asagi gave up. Kisaki then noticed something- no, someone coming up to them. "Huh, oh Uncle Yoshi. What are you doing here?" Kisaki asked. "Just passing by. This looks like a family reunion of the Murasame's." Yoshinori replied. "But, who is he?" Yoshinori pointed at Shigaraki. "Oh, he's-" "My cousin." Kisaki finished for Reine. "Cousin? He DOES look like Reine a bit..." Yoshinori said. "Right. Pleasure to meet you, I'm- uh- Kazuma." Shigaraki faked. "I'm Yoshinori. Pro Hero All Might. Hello." Yoshinori introduced himself. Shigaraki's face went blank. "Uncle Yoshi." Kisaki interrupted. "Don't you have some paper work to do with Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Youko?" "R-Right. Man, Youko's gonna kill me... Well, have a good day..." Yoshinori said, leaving. "T-Thank you, Kisaki..." Shigaraki thanked Kisaki, blushing due to embarrassment. "No problem, Grandfa-" "Shigaraki. Just Shigaraki's fine." He interrupted. "No problem, Shigaraki..." Kisaki said. Shigaraki looked at Kisaki with wide eyes, then started to pet her head ferociously. "God, stop being so damn cute..." Asagi was about to interrupted, but Reine stopped him. "Let them be, dear. They are family, like us. The last time they saw each other wasn't on good circumstances..." Asagi sat back down, sighing. "Fine, Reine..." -------------------------------------------------------